How Kidnapping Brings Love
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Days before the royal wedding of the millennium, Mal suddenly disappears.
1. How Kidnapping Brings Love

Mal's POV

I ventured to the enchanted lake, alone. My mind was filled with incomprehensible thoughts. I sat at the gazebo where Ben and I had our first date and swung my legs in the water as soon as I took off my combat boots. "Is it wrong? It is right? Should I marry my knight? Mother, tell me what to do." I sang before somebody clamped a foul smelling cloth against my mouth and I fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still testing out this idea so bear with the short chapter for a while.**

* * *

 **Favourites, Follows and Reviews would be appreciated to give me more ideas on what should happen in this story.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. Mal Probably

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the support, 16 followers, 9 favourites and 3 reviews. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to review.**

 **Btw, I'm really sorry but I can't update until Saturday because I have exams.**

* * *

Ben's POV

I wake up with a smile on my face. "Another day closer to our wedding." I shout out as I stretch. It's almost seven years since I first brought Mal and the others over to Auradon and fell in love with my beautiful purplette. I know it seems strange to marry your true love after seven long years but Mal and I agreed to take things slow since our lives kept changing and moving so quickly that we needed something constant to keep us sane.

I hurriedly get dressed and rush down to the dining room where mom and dad are. "Hi mom, dad." I greet them as I sit at my chair opposite my mom. "Good morning son." They are able say it in sync after years of practice. "Where's Mal?" The three of us chorused simultaneously as I realised the empty seat beside me and my parents notice the absence of my fiancé.

"I think I'll go get her," I say, getting up from my seat, after a short moment of silence. "She probably overslept after doing some art the whole night, again." My parents chuckled fondly at that, knowing the countless number of times Mal had overslept and came down appropriately dressed but with paint smudges all over her and quite a number of art supplies stuck in her hair.

"Let Chip get her Ben. You have a long day ahead and you need to eat first. " mom suggested and I nodded before asking Chip to wake Mal up. The three of us then continued to talk about random things just like we always do. It was our way to relieve ourselves of any early morning stress of the day ahead. A few minutes later we where in the topic of me, as a child, running around the castle, butt naked. I so desperately wanted a way out of this embarrassing conversation and silently prayed for Lumiere to quickly return. My prayers were answered, but in the worst way possible.

"Mal's not there." He simply said.

At those words, I dropped my silverware and dashed up the stairs to Mal's room. I knocked on her door anxiously. "Mal! It's Ben. Open up. Please don't try to prank us. It's not funny anymore." I knock even harder but no one answered. "Mal! I'm coming in." I open the door to see her room just as she had left it yesterday before going to see Evie. Evie!

Mal must've stayed the night and forgotten to call us. I went back down to join mom and dad for breakfast. "Where's Mal?" They asked seeing I returned alone. "She probably stayed the night at Evie's and had forgotten to call us, again." Mom and dad laughed, and we continued our breakfast in light banter. As soon as the meal was over, I went up to my office to get started on the mega huge pile of homework, I mean paperwork. 'Maybe Mal will be home in time for lunch.' I think as I get started on the first sheet, 'Are other dwarves allowed into your personal mine even though you forgot to label it but they know it's yours?' "Again?!" I groan as I start to pen down an official statement.

* * *

Mal's POV

I woke up on the cold hard floor of a dark room. My mind felt fuzzy and I felt like throwing up. I felt around for anything that might give me a clue of where I was but I realised my hands were chained to the wall. I tried to use my magic to get out of the cuffs but each time I tried, electric bolts shocked my entire being and my head pounded.

I wanted to scream in pain and for help but my throat felt dry and I found that I was too weak to do so. Stupid Auradon! Making me weak! I then decided to do the only thing that was logical, hit the cuffs together to annoy my captor. Clink, clink, clink. Clink, clink, clink. I repeated the rhythm again and again. The sound made my head hurt even more but it was worth a shot for the chance of freedom.

"Stop it!" I heard the sound resonate throughout the entire room. "I get that you're awake so please stop with the clinking." He yelled before I heard something sliding towards me. I felt around for it and found a small piece of hard bread and a glass of liquid. "Eat up! Don't want the hostage to starve now, do we?" He taunted and I spat at the food and drink. I've lasted longer without them. Besides, I don't know if they've been poisoned or tainted. "Fine! Don't eat. You'll have to eat sooner or later anyway." He said picking up the tray as I felt something hit the back of my head and I fall into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guess#1-I** **can't tell you, it's a secret. But you'll find out if you continue reading my story so continue to do so and review.**

 **OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17-No thank you but I hope you'll continue to read and review.**

 **Guess#2-Your wish is granted. I hope you continue to read and review.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and continue to Read, Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. Golden And Green Sparkles

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the support, 26 followers, 17 favourites and 8 reviews. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to review.**

 **Btw. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I hope this slightly longer than usual chapter makes up for it.**

 **Ps. Is anyone taking or has taken IGCSE First Language English because I could really use some tips.**

* * *

Ben's POV

I pen down the final word and read through the statement, feeling satisfied with my work. I took a breath of relief telling myself that it should solve the problem once and for all. I then decided to get up and stretch. It had only been about an hour but my back ached from being hunched over the desk. I then realised that Mal hadn't come to greet me yet. Normally she would come meet me in the office if she overslept even if she hadn't had her breakfast yet. She would but appropriately dressed for the day but her purple locks would be a bird's nest and would look absolutely adorable against her sleepy face.

I decided to go look for her. Maybe she bumped into mom on the way and they chose to sit in the library and discuss the latest hot novel or dad found her and the two decided to cause mayhem in the kitchen, meaning Mal baking while dad helped her here and there and caused a big mess of it. But if it was the latter, I'm pretty sure I would've heard dad's thunderous footsteps or Mal's almost non-existent taps against the floorboard followed by an angry chuckling sound.

I checked the library first, hoping to find Mal in her usual corner opposite mom but only mom was there, completely absorbed in the land of fantasy. Then, I checked the kitchen, crossing my fingers that Mal would be on the counter watching dad clean up the mess he made before Mrs. Potts found out and while waiting for some sort of goodies or confectionaries to bake. Again, no such luck. Only Mrs. Potts was there, preparing today's lunch, which she said was for me to guess as always.

Maybe Mal overslept at Evie's after the two girls chatted the night away, knowing Evie would tell Mal all the latest gossip whether she wanted to hear it or not, keeping my princess up all night. I laughed to myself as the image of an annoyed Mal with Evie, whose eyes were lit up. I went back to my office to continue working on the never ending stack of paperwork that cluttered my desk from top to bottom and edge to edge.

A few hours later, the phone rang. "It's probably Mal having just woken up." I told myself as I went to pick up the phone. "Hi Mal." I said, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Ben, it's Evie." I felt my heart drop at that. "Isn't Mal with you?" She asked and I shook my head before remembering she was on the other end of the line. "No, I thought she was having an impromptu sleepover at your place." I told her and I felt her breath hitch. "Ben, she's not here. She left yesterday before dinner and promised me that she would meet me half an hour ago for the final fittings of her wedding dress."

My heart started to palpitate. "This isn't a prank right?" I asked the bluenette best friend. "No Ben. Godmother! How can you think I was?!" Her voice was starting to get frantic. "Evie, calm down. Maybe she left for somewhere early in the morning and lost track of time. I'll call her now and tell her you're waiting for her." I tried keeping my voice steady and not betray the obvious panic in my voice. "Ok. Bye." "Bye." She hung up and I quickly dialect Mal's number.

Her phone rang for a few seconds before I heard her voice on the other end. "Hi." "Mal?! Where in Auradon are you? You obviously didn't come home last night and you didn't spend the night at Evie's so where did you go and Evie is waiting for you to get your final dress fitting done." I said hurriedly before hearing the words, "probably out with Ben" "hi" "or creating mischief somewhere." "Hey!" "So leave a message after the beep." I heard Mal's voice with occasional addition from mine before it ended in Mal's cute attempt at an evil cackle.

I started to panic. She wasn't with Evie and she wasn't picking up her phone. I threw my phone in anger and thankfully it landed on the couch. "Where in Auradon is she?!" I ask no one. At that moment, I heard the door knob jiggle. 'Maybe it's Mal.' My heart said hopefully but my head knew it was too good to be true. "Come in." I said and the door opened. In stepped mom along with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"What's wrong Ben?" She asked in her motherly tone and I just melted. I plopped myself into the couch and told her the contents of my conversation with Evie, the failed phone call and how worried I was that no one has seen Mal all day. "Try calling her again. Maybe she left her phone somewhere else earlier." I nodded and picked my phone up, dialling the familiar number.

It rang a little longer than it did the first time before I heard "Hi." I was about to close it when I heard screaming and laughing on the other end of the line. "Ben! Help..." Mal had suddenly got quiet. "Mal? Mal!" I yelled into the phone, trying to get a response but all I heard was an evil laugh before the call was ended. I tried calling again. Nothing. By the time I had tried to reach her five times, I was a sobbing mess.

Mom stood beside me and rubbed my back, whispering sweet nothings like she would when I was younger. "Don't worry Ben, we'll find her." She said and I couldn't help but fear for Mal's life. Who would want to take her away? Who would kidnap and torture my sweet princess? Then, I realised that there might only be one person to fulfil these criteria.

I stormed to Mal's room where a terrarium containing the evilest villain in the land resided. "Who did you employ to take her?!" I shouted at the gecko. People might think I'm crazy but I don't care. Mal could be in danger. "What do you mean who did I employ to take her?" I heard the small voice of Maleficent say. "Mal's been kidnapped and no one knows where she is or who's she with." I tell her and the terrarium shook.

Golden sparkles weaved between green creating a Christmassy wreath around the container. Then it's door opened and Maleficent fell out. The sparkles then moved from the container to Maleficent, lifting her high up into the air while spinning her around. Finally, she floated back to the ground in a cloud of gold and green. "Where is my daughter?!" She yelled and it took all of Ben's will power not to cower. "She's been kidnapped." I try to tell the mother as gentle as possible but Maleficent is full on furious.

She then paced around the room, muttering to herself over and over. Ben just stood in shock at the fully grown Maleficent. "Call Evie." The shrill female voice said and Ben didn't give the command a second thought. "Evie. Mal's been kidnapped. I need you here at the castle asap." I quickly told her before hanging up the phone. A few minutes later, she dashed in along with mom and dad.

Their jaws dropped at the sight of my company in my beloved's room. "Maleficent!" Dad said shocked before edging towards to door to call the guards. "Dad!" I quickly called him. "Maleficent might be able to help us find Mal." I said before Maleficent called Evie. "Evie, put that mirror of yours to good use and try to see if you can find out where Mal is." Evie stammered a bit as she answered the mistress of evil. "The mirror is in the museum." The Maleficent groaned.

"Form a cloud up in the air, resisting the wind on our hair, find for us the girl we care, show it whether it be near or there." Maleficent chanted and a cloud of white smoke appeared in front of us. First, we saw a dark room. The image began to move three hundred sixty degrees and soon, we saw Mal in a corner of the room that was more like a cell. As I looked closer, I could tell her lips were chapped, her eyes had bags and her hair was so matted with sweat and dirt that you couldn't tell what was her actual hair colour.

Around her face was dried blood that contrasted greatly against her pale white complexion. She looked absolutely exhausted and like she could collapse any minute if she were awake. Gasps continued to spread throughout the room as Mal's being filled the smoke. Then, the image started to zoom out, going towards the surroundings. I briefly noted that there was a familiar cabin on top of a mountain. I waited for it to zoom out before my suspicion was confirmed. Mal was in "Sunnyside (Torture) Cabin". A place where they kept all the villains before placing them on the isle.

"My baby." Maleficent said as Fairy Godmother suddenly poofed in. "Evie, gather those friends of yours and get ready enough supplies for a week, we're going to get my baby back." I was surprised by this show of love from Maleficent, maybe she had learned to love from Mal. Maleficent started to gather her daughter's things that she could use herself. "Hold on Maleficent." Fairy Godmother suddenly said. "What?!" The villain snarled, obviously upset about being interrupted. "I'm going to have to limit your magic just incase anything happens." Maleficent seemed absolutely outraged at this but surprisingly she obliged. "If that's what it takes to get my dragon back, I'll do it." Fairy Godmother then said a spell under her breath and Maleficent's black and dark purple robes were lined with golden vines. "Great!" Maleficent said sarcastically. "A way for the entire league of villains to mock me."

* * *

Mal's POV

When I awake, it's the fuzzy feeling all over again. I mentally make a checklist of all the similarities to when I first woke up. Chained? Check. Dry throat? Check. Electric bolts? Check. Yep, it's history repeating itself. "So, the most powerful villain kid in the world is finally awake huh?" A feminine voice surrounds the empty cell. "Let me out!" I yell and my voice cracks, making my throat burn and sound more like a plea.

"No way. It is so much fun to watch you squirm." I then hear the familiar food tray. "Eat up!" I shut my mouth and the girl, seeing this, approaches me. "Eat this now." I continue to purse my lips. She scoops up some food and tries to force feed me but my mouth is shut. She slapped me and the rings on her fingers slices my cheeks. "I said eat up! I know it's not your first class gourmet food but you are going to eat this up right now." I continued to reject the food, only angering her.

"Fine." She kicked the food away. "Then let the fun begin." I then heard footsteps approaching the cell. "This is going to be so much fun." I heard a voice say and it sent shivers up my spine. Then, knuckles cracked. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." "Now now kids. One at a time." I suddenly felt myself being released from my chains, my plan, was to run as soon as their back was turned. I counted my time and nearly made it to the door when somebody scooped me up from my waist, making me shriek. I the felt myself being turned upside down and chained that way to the wall.

"Ok. You first." Was all I heard before a punch made its way to my cheek. The blood from earlier already dried but the punch reopened the wound and blood gushed out. Then, I started feeling the kicks and punches all over me. "Now now kids. We don't want to break her bones, now do we?" She asked and there were cheers from all over the cell. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I felt it's buzz in my pocket. She came towards me and gave me another slap before wrenching the phone out of my pocket.

"Look who it is everyone. It's Prince Bennyboo. Aww. Is Prince Charming going to save the day?" She forced my head into her direction and I felt all the blood rush to my brain even more. "He won't even get a chance. You'll be dead before he even gets here." She says before sliding the button to reject the call. A tear slid down my forehead, mixing itself in blood and dirt. "Now." She said, cracking her bones. "Where were we?" The kidnapper and torturers started to cackle.

After being hung for at least an hour, my head felt heavy and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, and it didn't help that after a few minutes of getting punched and kicked, I could barely feel my limbs. Everything started to blend into this big blob of colours and I could no longer think straight. It took me a while to realise they had stopped and the phone was ringing again. This time, she answered it and thinking of nothing else, I screamed. "Ben! Help me..." I felt something cover my mouth as I drifted in and out of consciousness. As I lost touch of the outside world, I vaguely heard laughing and Ben's screams before I felt agonising pain as my feet went free and smacked against the cold concrete.

 **Reviews:**

 **Gummybear1178-Thank you so much. Please continue to read and review.**

 **Fishy314-I'm glad you like this story but I can't tell you that. You have to read on to find out. But please continue reviewing any theories you might have.**

 **JJ-I'm happy you like it and sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like this chapter and continue to review.**

 **twilight sparkle-Thank you so much but I can't tell you who it is. You also have to read on to find out but don't be afraid to keep reviewing any ideas you have.**

 **Estamblu-I will. Thank you for your review and please continue to read and review my story.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and continue to Read, Follow, Favourite and Review.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
